Neuromuscular stimulation can perform functional and/or therapeutic outcomes. While existing systems and methods can provide remarkable benefits to individuals requiring neuromuscular stimulation, many quality of life issues still remain. For example, existing systems perform a single, dedicated stimulation function. Furthermore, these controllers are, by today's standards, relatively large and awkward to manipulate and transport.
It is time that systems and methods for providing neuromuscular stimulation address not only specific prosthetic or therapeutic objections, but also address the quality of life of the individual requiring neuromuscular stimulation, including the ability to enable the end-user to operate the system through a wireless interface.